Sasuke Wants Attention!
by Yura-Tori-Kiosure
Summary: Sasuke Wants Attention! and NARUTO IS GONNA GIVE IT TO HIM! The title says all! LEMON SasuNaru :D REVIEW!


**SasuNaru Yaoi Fanfiction ENJOY :D**

**--**

"UGH! SASUKE!!" Naruto screamed as he tried to put out the fire on his favorite chair to eat _ramen_ in.

"NARUTO! STOP USING YOUR JACKET TO PUT OUT THE FIRE!!" Sasuke yelled and persisted that he used the sink water.

"THERE'S NOTHING ELSE TO USE SASUKE!!"

"OH MY GOD!! DID YOU NOT HEAR ME THE FIRST TIME?! HERE!"

Sasuke put out the fire with sink hose, then sat his butt on the floor and sighed in relief that the fire was put out and that Naruto was ok……well that's what he thought.

"Ow! It burns…" Naruto clenched his hand. He burned his fingers while trying to put out the fire.

"Naruto! I told you too use the sink water! Here let me take a look at it."

Sasuke got up and grabbed his hands. It didn't look that bad to him, but to Naruto it stung really badly. He waited a moment, then thought of something that would _heal _him. He smirked at the thought **(THAT PERV XD)**

Naruto looked at him and his evil smirk. '_What's with the smirk?_' He thought to himself.

"Umm Sasuke…?"

"Let me try something..."

Sasuke stuck Naruto's fingers in his mouth and sucked on them. He slowly watched Naruto's face turn into the bright color of a red tomato; his_ favorite_ food.

"S-Sasuke…"

Sasuke released the fingers from his mouth, leaving a trail of saliva. He wanted it now and so did Naruto.

"Naruto?"

He asked for an okay. He nodded yes.

The little Raven picked up Naruto and headed towards the bed in their house. He plumped his cute Kitsune right onto the bed and in the perfect position, his legs spread open and the cutest expression on his face. And since Naruto's jacket was already off, all the other articles of clothing wouldn't be a problem. He stripped down his lover faster than Kakashi's thrusts into Iruka.

Sasuke looked up right into the blue eyes and smirked at the sight of his face. He went right in for a kiss.

Naruto kissed back passionately. He felt the Raven's tongue trying to enter in his mouth. He waited a moment then let him in. He explored his mouth, tasting the flavor of ramen. They fought for dominance, but Naruto failed miserably!

The pale boy released the kiss and started kissing down his neck and ended up playing with his nipples. Naruto arched back and held Sasuke's head.

"AHH! SASUKE!"

Naruto moaned out his named and entangled his hands within his hair. Sasuke became hard. Before Sasuke wanted to do anything else he paused for a moment, headed in his pocket and pulled a long thin piece of ribbon.

"What's that?" Naruto asked in confusion.

"To be honest. It's too keep you from cumming before I do."

"W-WHAT!? SASUKE! DON'T PUT THAT ON ME!! I ALWAYS CUM BEFORE YOU! YOU KNOW THAT!!"

"That's the point. I want you to wait."

"BU-"

"You said you always wanted to try something new!"

Naruto mumbled like a 'whatever' under his breath but Sasuke didn't really pay attention.

Sasuke looked down at his lover's member and found him already hard also. Naruto looked away in embarrassment, but Sasuke, of COURSE, didn't mind. He tied the ribbon around the bottom of his cock, and not too tight.

The Kitsune felt a little uncomfortable but got used to it. And just to get Naruto going Sasuke started to suck on his dick.

The little Uke tried to hold back his scream, but couldn't!

"MORE! SASUKE!"

He kept bobbing his head up and down turning on the Uke. He played with the member only with his mouth nothing else.

He stopped sucking right when Naruto wanted to cum, but then he realized that he couldn't. Oh his little smirk grew wide.

The Seme got rid of his pants and grabbed his dick. He brushed the tip of it right near Naruto's entrance.

"Are you ready?"

"……no preparation?"

"I'm sorry Naruto-kun. I can't really wait much longer." Sasuke stroked his soft cheeks.

He accepted him in.

He started off slow, then gained speed. Naruto moved his hips to the rhythm of his thrusting.

"Naruto!"

"GAHH! SASUKE!!"

Sasuke starting pumping his partner's cock at the same speed of his fucking. Naruto wanted to cum so bad.

"SASUKE PLEASE! TAKE OFF THE RIB-"

Suddenly Sasuke started thrusting in a different direction, hitting his sweet spot!

"OH GOD S-SASUKE~!"

That's the scream Sasuke was looking for.

"OH YES!! RIGHT THERE! MORE, MORE~~!!"

I don't even know if this is possible but Sasuke became harder that before. He was ready for the final blow and was about to untie the ribbon around Naruto's cock.

"We're going to cum together!"

He untied the ribbon around Naruto's dick and did a final thrust. Naruto held Sasuke tightly and they both came together.

Sasuke landed on top of Naruto trying to catch his breath.

"Oh _ha _Sasuke! _ha _that was Wonderful!"

Sasuke took a breath and a smirk was his reply.

"It was, wasn't it?"

They took a shower, washing off everything. They both ended up sleeping with each other that night and had wonderful dreams.

**~*THE NEXT MORNING*~**

Naruto was already up and in the bathroom taking a shower. Sasuke now waking up and hears the shower running, and he thinks it's a good idea to join Naruto.

The Raven, already stripped down from last night, grabs a towel and heads towards the bathroom.

"Ohh~ Naruto!"

Naruto throws a bar of soap at him.

***THWACK***

"OW! WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR NARUTO!!"

"SASUKE! NEXT TIME YOU WANT ATTENTION! DON'T SET MY FUCKING FAVORTIE CHAIR ON FIRE!!"

"But it was an accident…"

"OUT YOU TEME!!"

Sasuke left the bathroom Naruto-less, and for the next week he didn't get any sex….poor POOR Sasuke….

_**THE END :D  
**_

--

**HOE MAH GOD!!! XD I'M SOOOO HAPPY!! This is actually based off of a good fanfiction called 'One Night' AkuRoku THANKS FOR THE IDEA! XD XD MY FIRST YAOI ONESHOT LEMON FANFIC!! XD I guess this came out ok…but REVIEWS ARE NICE THANK YOU!! XD**


End file.
